


Training

by greensilverserpent



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sword against quill.





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-11-05 11:45am to 11:56am

"You are still hopeless with the sword, Erestor." 

The raven-haired elf smiled. "As hopeless as you are in the council but we already knew that." 

A laugh reverberated through the small glade they had chosen. "That's something I'll never learn but the way of the sword is really not that difficult." 

Erestor huffed. "Sure, I've just been trying for millennia and the only weapon I'm actually able to wield is the bow." 

"But you're one of the best with it." 

"Don't flatter me with untruth, Glorfindel. I'm far from being one of the best." 

"Who won the last archery competition then? Can't have been me. You know I'm only passable with a bow." 

Erestor sighed. "I might be good for an archer from Imladris but I can't compete with elves from Lorien, much less Greenwood, these days." 

The Captain growled softly. "You can still compete and best many of them. You need only try." 

Silence descended over them for long moments. 

"Shall we continue the training?" 

A chuckle greeted his words. "You call it training. I call it disaster." 

Glorfindel laughed. "Training, Erestor. Training."


End file.
